


Ne

by morgoths pantaloons (sugarthrusters)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hose kink, M/M, Octane deserves his own kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarthrusters/pseuds/morgoths%20pantaloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain deserves respect. And his proper rations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne

Another day, another set of energy depletion warnings flashing on your HUD. Astrotrain stumbled into the recreation area of the _Nemesis_ , after a long couple of days hauling the Constructicons all over the fragging galaxy. Not even a thank you from those guys. Did it say "shuttle service" anywhere on his body?

The triplechanger moved slowly, approaching the large table where the daily energon rations were placed. His mouth dropped open in disbelief, seeing that there was no energon for him. Did they forget him again?

Oh no. No they didn't forget him. He heard laughter behind him, and turned just in time to see Rumble and Frenzy taking off with a bunch of cubes. Runts. And Astrotrain was too weak to chase them down. With a loud cycle of air, he headed for the door and went to his quarters.

"Hey 'Train," a familiar voice spoke up somewhere behind him, "wait up, will you?"

Astrotrain stopped, and a slight smile spread over his faceplates seeing Octane. He leaned against the wall and waited for his friend to catch up. 

Octane's optics widened. "Whoa. You look like slag."

"Thanks, I feel worse." Astrotrain keyed in his entry code and stumbled inside his dark quarters. The warnings were more insistent now.

Octane grabbed him by the wings to steady him. "What happened to you?"

Astrotrain let Octane guide him to the berth. "The cassettes stole my rations. I'm about to go into stasis lock cos I need energy." His optics kept dimming as he spoke.

"Say no more," Octane said as he opened a panel on his side and took out a fueling hose. "Drink up."

"You're not gonna charge me?" The gray triplechanger took the tube and held it to his lip components.

Octane flashed a grin. "You're my bro. The Bro Code states 'A bro doesn't let another bro go hungry'."

Astrotrain smiled a little, then started to drink. Octane's special fuel warmed his systems in ways energon couldn't. He felt himself gaining strength with each sip. His hands moved to hold Octane's hips as he continued to drink, and was surprised to hear the other triplechanger's fans kick on. The hose dropped from his lips.

"Don't...don't stop," Octane's voice sounded strained, and his plating was heating up. 

Astrotrain looked confused for a minute, then he remembered what Octane had said about his hoses and how sensitive they were. He sure wasn't kidding about that. His hands moved up to Octane's wings as he went back to drinking, and was very pleased to hear a soft moan. Astrotrain could feel his own fans roaring to life.

Octane had a broad grin on his face as he watched his friend drink. Astrotrain watched the other's face as he gently nibbled on the hose’s tip, and earned a loud purr. Octane's hand rested on Astrotrain's helm.

Yeah. Octane wanted to frag. Big surprise. Astrotrain's hand moved to Octane's panel, and his optics widened in shock. He didn't feel his friend's cord banging against the panel. He felt _lubricant_ seeping out of the seams. The hose fell from his mouth again, as he brought his wet hand up to taste it. Yup, that's lubricant alright. "You're, uhh, you're leaking."

"Y-yeah," Octane's voice was raspy with static, and his panel hissed open. His cord stayed tucked in its housing, but his port was on fire. 

"Never thought you'd take it in the port," Astrotrain mumbled as he pushed a finger in.

"Nnh, not...not usually," Octane growled, "and that tasty little fact isn't leaving this room. Now shut up and get in me."

Astrotrain obliged, kneeling between his friend's legs. It was nice to be with someone within his size range. No struggling to kiss or touch. He leaned down to lick Octane's lip components.

Octane grabbed Astrotrain's helm again, bringing their mouths together in a crushing kiss. His hands skimmed over his friend's broad wings, and fondled the tail fin nestled between them before sliding down to his aft. He broke the kiss and licked Astrotrain's cheek. "So, you gonna open up and fuck me, or would you rather dry hump me all night?"

Astrotrain grinned at his friend's use of human slang, and opened his panel. His cord pressurised quickly, and he didn't bother waiting. He slid into Octane with a slow thrust. It wasn't as tight as he thought it would be, but it was still snug and nice. His hands held onto Octane's hips again, sliding over their slight curve as he picked up speed.

A barrage of human and Cybertronian swears and praises poured from Octane's mouth. His optics stayed online, gazing straight into Astrotrain's. His legs wrapped around his friend's waist, hips moving in sync with Astrotrain's. 

Astrotrain leaned down and kissed Octane, wanting to silence him. He wasn't really into the dirty talk thing like Octane and Blitzwing were. He preferred to take his time, go slow, and hear the sounds of metal on metal coupled with the slick sounds of fluids. Astrotrain didn't have many lovers, so savouring every part of every interface was incredibly important. Then each and every astrosecond was etched into his memory banks; along with each sigh, each caress.

Octane grabbed Astrotrain's wings again, alternating between stroking and gripping them. He stopped talking, save for moaning out Astrotrain's name.

With the quicker pace, the imminent charge of overload inched closer and much faster. Astrotrain gripped Octane's hips tight as he pounded into his friend's port. He watched his cord as it slid in and out of Octane, transfixed by the lubricant that coated him. The barrage of sensations became so overwhelming, and he let his overload come. And did it come. Crying out so loud he thought the Autobots could hear him. 

Octane overloaded soon after, but much quieter, his hands still gripping Astrotrain's wings. Astrotrain laid down beside his friend, smiling stupidly. Octane looked at him, optics narrowed. "I know I rocked your world, 'Train, but keep those lips sealed. Got my reputation to uphold and all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can't let the Seekers find out you like in the port."

Octane snorted. "More like Megatron or those dumbass gestalt groups. What they don't know can't hurt them."

Astrotrain nodded, then picked up the hose again for another drink before they both slipped into recharge.


End file.
